【Thesewt】Enseignement primaire
by QuejiuFinch
Summary: Enseignement primaire：法语的"初教育" 忒修斯没有想到过自己弟弟会分化成Omega，也没有想到他会在某一个黏腻的夏雨时节迎来弟弟的第一次发情期。 同时他心中那块隐秘的地方又在隐隐约约地庆幸着自己的弟弟是一个Omega，在二人都还在伦敦的黏腻夏季里迎来了纽特的第一个发情期。


忒修斯没有想到过自己弟弟会分化成Omega，也没有想到他会在某一个黏腻的夏雨时节迎来弟弟的第一次发情期。

同时他心中那块隐秘的地方又在隐隐约约地庆幸着自己的弟弟是一个Omega，在二人都还在伦敦的黏腻夏季里迎来了纽特的第一个发情期。

纽特从未想过自己会分化成Omega。

分化成Omega的那天他站在镜子前端详了自己的长相许久，镜子里的人瘦瘦小小的，因为长期缩在房间内的缘故，纽特比许多人都要白上几个色号。青年伸出左手放到镜子上，镜中的人与他做出了一样的动作。

青年的眼中生出了一丝迷茫，斯卡曼德家族从来没有Omega—至少在纽特的记忆里往上数三代，是没有Omega存在的。纽特的父亲和母亲都是优秀的Alpha血统，就连比他大八岁的哥哥也是分化成了Alpha，怎么到他这里就…纽特捂住了自己的小腹处，分化成Omega就意味着他手掌覆盖的那存皮肤之下存在着一个子宫，他也会在不久的将来成家立业，然后…

"咚—咚—咚—"有人敲响了纽特的房门，打断了纽特的思考。这样严谨轻扣的三下，除了纽特的兄长不做他想。随后有声音隔着门板传来："Artemis，你在吗？"纽特听见哥哥的声音手忙脚乱地将刚刚拉开的衣服系好，随后慢吞吞地将门打开。

"哥哥。"纽特小声地叫道。

Alpha兄长站在门口，意味不明地抱胸看着自己的弟弟，随后问道："听说你划分成Omega了？"

"唔…"纽特迟疑了一下，还是点了点头，虽然分化这件事情很小心地只告诉了母亲，但是作为母亲的另一个儿子，忒修斯也有权利知道自己弟弟的第二性别。

应该是母亲告诉哥哥的，纽特低着头想着。

忒修斯看着面前低着头不知道在琢磨什么的弟弟，细长的睫毛在白皙的脸上落下一小片细碎的阴影，此时的场合有些尴尬，忒修斯和纽特都不知道应该说些什么，作为兄弟他们有神奇地默契，此时他们都在想，如果母亲在就好了，至少不会让现在的气氛这么尴尬。

最后，忒修斯只能伸手摸了摸纽特的头发，青年的头发软软的，像极了他本人。

关于纽特分化成Omega这件事情，超出了所有人的预料

纽特也曾想过自己也许是没有父母以及兄长那么优秀，家人似乎也默认了这样的事情，也觉得纽特最大的可能性会分化成最普通的Beta。

包括他的兄长，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，他也没有想到自己的弟弟会分化成Omega。

纽特的第一次发情期在暴雨的夏季，令人措手不及的夏季。

偌大的斯卡曼德家宅常驻者又只剩下纽特和刚刚进入魔法部工作的忒修斯二人，斯卡曼德夫人似乎又去某个兄弟二人不知道的地方会见友人了，兄弟俩预计，至少要一周的时间才能回来。临行前母亲只叮嘱自己的大儿子忒修斯要好好照顾纽特，并且告诉他，纽特的发情期应该就在最近。

伦敦的夏季不像别的城市，闷热、并且多雨，带着黏黏糊糊的气息，令人觉得非常不舒适。通常遇见多雨的夏天，纽特都会待在家里研究自己的小宠物—如果能被称作小宠物的话，尽量减少出门的次数。

又是多雨的一天，忒修斯早早地出了门，家中只剩下纽特一人。

在家中纽特总是比较随意的，他穿着长袍缓慢地从楼上走了下来，轻声叫了两句忒修斯的名字，发现并没有回答他。是去魔法部了吗？随后纽特后知后觉地想道，忒修斯已经在魔法部任职很久了，自然和他不一样。

他的哥哥是个很优秀的傲罗，再过几年也许会成为首席傲罗。

虽然纽特不喜欢魔法部的氛围而早早地离开了魔法部，但是每当提起自己哥哥是魔法部最优秀的傲罗时，斯卡曼德家的小儿子不得不承认自己心里还是非常自豪的。

斯卡曼德家的大儿子非常优秀，作为兄长在小儿子心目中的地位也是不一样的。即使纽特与兄长现在的关系有些为妙，当然这有一部分原因是因为斯卡曼德家的两个儿子都不太善于言辞，但是他们在对方的心目中一直都是特别的存在。

纽特罕见地没有跑去他的神奇箱子里逗弄他的那些"小宠物"，反而是靠在沙发上昏昏沉沉地想着有关于哥哥的一些事情，太过于奇怪了，就连纽特自己都觉得反常。似乎自从第二性别分化之后自己的精神一直都不太好，纽特将一切归结到自己刚刚分化不太习惯上。

寂静的房屋周遭被淅淅沥沥的雨水造访，有调皮的雨滴在敲打着紧闭的玻璃窗。

纽特又开始犯困了，他想等母亲回来之后一定要把这个情况告诉她。

一室寂静。

忒修斯回到家的时候便闻见了空气中掺杂着不同以往的气息。

房子里静悄悄地，似乎母亲和纽特都不在家的样子。忒修斯想，纽特也许是钻进了他的箱子里去照顾那些魔法生物了。

"Artemis—"忒修斯叫着纽特的名字缓缓走进了种满绿植的房间。

很罕见地，纽特没有同他的小动物待在一起，而是靠在沙发上睡着了，他的脸泛起了异样的潮红，忒修斯抽了抽鼻子，这会儿终于反应过来了，刚刚进屋时混合在空气中不一样的气息。

—是Omega发情时会散发出的信息素的味道。

忒修斯看着不知何时醒来的纽特，后者脸上的红晕更甚，他的目光与忒修斯对上。

"忒修斯…"青年颤颤巍巍地叫着忒修斯，他应该只是小睡了一会儿，却不知道为什么这次醒来之后会觉得如此难受。对上哥哥的目光，纽特更加心虚了。

"嗯。"忒修斯意味不明地应了一声。

面前发情的Omega散发出来的信息素的气息对于Alpha而言是致命的吸引。

发情期的Omega被情欲烧的不轻，他的双手很快地缠绕上了Alpha的脖颈，青年的唇擦过了Alpha的唇。已经很久没有和弟弟这么亲密接触的忒修斯被纽特的唇擦过的那一瞬身体一僵，将投怀送抱的Omega推远了一些。

他的额角冒出了一层细密的汗水，Omega的发情期不但会影响自己，同时对于身边Alpha也是致命的影响。发情期的Omega与受影响的Alpha被最原始的欲望支配，在一周的发情期内抵死交缠。

"Artemis，"忒修斯喘着气，"你知道我是谁吗？"他问。

如果只是发情期最原始的性冲动指使，忒修斯需要给纽特找一支抑制剂；如果是…那就另当别论了。

"哥哥…"纽特迷迷糊糊地看着面前的Alpha，发情中的Omega异常需要Alpha信息素的抚慰，方才被忒修斯推开后纽特更加不舒服了，他急急忙忙地朝着Alpha的怀中钻着，寻得一处地方令他焦灼难安的心脏和身体平定下来—像小时候那样。

"Artemis，你知道你在做什么吗？"纽特钻进了忒修斯的怀中，像小时候那样。忒修斯抱着怀中身体滚烫的纽特，突然问道。

纽特点了点头，似乎清楚自己在做什么，但是事实上他已经被情欲烧的不知所以，他只不过是在遵循自己的本心，在自己最不知所措的时候向自己最亲密的人寻求帮助，想忒修斯寻求帮助。

忒修斯是他血脉相融的兄长，他的任何要求，忒修斯都会帮他达成—大概是这样的。

忒修斯深吸了一口气，像是做了什么很重要的决定。

Alpha很快地将Omega身上的衣服脱了个干净。纽特今天没有换衣服，身上穿着的一直都是睡觉用的长袍，脱起来异常方便。

纽特顺从着自己兄长的动作，很配合地让他将自己身上的束缚脱了干净。他环住Alpha的脖子，火热的躯体交缠在一起，他低声叫着忒修斯的名字："忒修斯—忒修斯—"是名字，而不是哥哥。

忒修斯吻着纽特红棕色的发旋，一遍一遍不厌其烦地回答着纽特的呼喊。"我在这里，我在这里。"他答道。像小时候遇见了不好的事情时，纽特钻进他的怀里寻求安慰，他便是这样哄着的。

青年的身体因为发情期的到来而显得有些潮红，因为常年包裹在修身的衣服下不见阳光，纽特的身体显得有些病态的苍白并且带着晶莹的汗水—被发情期折磨所致；粉红色小巧的乳头在其上显得非常好看。忒修斯已经很久没有这么仔细地看过纽特漂亮的身体了，确切的来说，在他的弟弟渐渐地懂事之后，兄弟之间就不再做那些亲昵的举动，就连拥抱都很少了。

忒修斯亲吻着纽特的唇，不同于最开始兄弟之间那个轻巧地擦过的"意外"，而是肆意地亲吻着。兄长霸道地亲吻着纽特，他的舌尖扫开了青年的牙关，闯进了口腔中，舔舐着每一处地方。

过了良久，忒修斯终于放开了纽特。

纽特从未经历过这样的亲吻，被忒修斯这样热切地亲吻过后有些许的失神，他面色微红，微微地喘着气，很显然不能接受这样的情况。但是身体比他本人要诚实许多，他的后穴分泌出了液体，落在股间黏腻不堪。

"忒修斯…忒修斯…"他低声叫着兄长的名字，不安分的双腿在兄长的小腹处蹭着，他不知道应该怎么样缓解身体里那团燃烧起来的火焰，只能向兄长求助。

后穴分泌出来的淫液落在了傲罗的小腹处，黏腻地一团将他的耻毛一并打湿。火热的性器涨得老高，他看着怀中不安的人眸色愈发暗了，他亲吻着纽特发梢和脸颊，在他的耳畔呢喃着纽特的昵称。

"Artemis…我的Artemis，"他呢喃着，"你是我的。"

傲罗傲人的性器随着他低声的呢喃一寸一寸地推进了Omega的身体内，借着分泌的淫液的润滑，进入得异常顺畅。怀中的Omega是第一次被异物进入身体，虽然并没有感到过多的疼痛，但是被异物入侵身体的感觉依旧不好受。他呜咽着用手指不安分地抓挠着Alpha的后背，在他强壮的身躯上留下一道道抓痕。

Alpha的性器一寸一寸地推进，撑开了身下人肠壁的褶皱，推进他的体内最深处，令怀中的Omega涨得生疼。忒修斯的性器在纽特的身躯里抽插律动着，每一次抽插都要带出大量的淫液，那些液体落在洁白的床单上，形成了一块小小的水印。

纽特脆弱的性器被傲罗兄长握在手中，带着薄茧的手指摩擦着顶端的铃口，惹得青年一阵阵颤栗。

忒修斯第一次见到纽特这样的反应，不由得生出了些许恶作剧的心思。性器抽插的速度放慢了一些，他的指腹揉搓着纽特的性器，随口问道："Artemis，你自己自慰过吗？"

纽特颤抖着摇了摇头。

事实上，每天与魔法生物打交道的纽特很少关心这些问题，就连自读的次数都少之又少。

忒修斯笑了笑，继续抚慰着前端的性器。在纽特后穴内抽插的性器像是找到了某处更加隐蔽的地方—因为他感觉到怀中的人又抖了一下。应该是生殖腔。忒修斯想。

巨大的肉刃在Omega的体内律动，找到了生殖腔的Alpha显得更加狂野起来，性器抽插的力度愈发地大了。每一次都要朝着生殖腔用力地冲撞。这样的刺激让纽特感觉自己的下身彻底失去了感觉，尾椎到天灵盖被酥麻的感觉占据；生殖腔也被性器微微地顶开了一个小口，紧紧地吸着Alpha的性器。

纽特的性器还被Alpha握在手中，在前后的双重刺激下，很快地射了出来。黏腻的白色液体射满了两人交缠的小腹间，将自己的耻毛弄的泥泞不堪。

纽特能感觉忒修斯的性器胀大、抵在他生殖腔的入口处，随后霸道地将那个小口子闯开，巨大的性器在他的生殖腔内成结、射精、将他彻彻底底的标记。

窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，忒修斯施了个小魔法，将二人包裹在其中。

伦敦夏季的雨所带来任何不适感都不会影响到他们。


End file.
